


SPN Koala Klub

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As One Does, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chain, F/F, Koalas, Lesbian Koala Orgy, Multi, Orgy, Sex, a koala orgy, at their monthly meeting, because that's what you do at a monthly meeting, but no one's gonna eat them, doesn't matter what kind of meeting, every one of them - Freeform, having an orgy, i was with you until the koala part, it's an orgy, jesus christ this is a mess, just each other, mary brought cookies, oh and did i mention they're all koalas, oh and there are author's notes interspersed throughout, the author has no clue what she's doing with her life, you have an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Koala Klub is having their monthly meeting. Doesn't really matter what for. They're all there to fuck anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Koala Klub

It isn’t easy making a daisy chain in a tree.

That’s their first mistake.

Their second mistake was trying to film it.

See, not many people know this, but koalas love orgies. Like, _really_ love orgies.

But only female koalas. Male koalas are all “no homo, Bob” if they get within like six feet of each other.

Just like any other redneck.

But, I digress.

Back to the daisy chain in the tree. It ain’t easy. You have to make more of a daisy line.

Anyway.

One fine Australian day - and by that I mean the country wasn’t on fire or under six feet of water - the Koala Klub’s monthly meeting was getting underway in their tree. The koalas - Pamela, Jo, Mary, Rowena, and Josie - each brought their own agenda: Pamela was DTF (as always); Jo was ready to hunt for the most badass leaf on their tree; Mary made eucalyptus cookies; Rowena kept trying to get the girls to join her coven; and Josie, well, Josie just liked to scream a lot, which came in handy when their orgy started and they wanted the boys to fuck right the fuck off.

Mary koala being the oldest calls the meeting to order. She takes notes on who is in attendance this month. She notes that Ruby koala is absent and she rolls her eyes. Ruby koala’s attendance has been sketch the last few months. _Her loss,_ Mary koala thinks.

Jo koala reads the minutes of last month’s meeting, rolling her eyes when she sees that Rowena koala tries to put a hex on her as she’s doing it. “I can see you.” Jo koala says to her, and Rowena koala shrugs her long red wig.

Josie koala sits demurely, her claws crossed in her lap on her blood-covered dress. See, she had to talk some sense into a dingo earlier and didn’t have time to change clothes. At least her updo is still fabulous.

Now, Pamela koala? Pamela koala, however, is itching to talk. She knows what they’re all here for and doesn’t understand why they have to go through this rigamarole to begin with. They’re here to fuck, plain and simple. Her little koala jeans are slung low on her body exposing the _Jesse Forever_ tramp stamp buzzed into her fur, and she doesn’t bother to hike them up because she’s about to flash the other koalas to get this party started.

She’s just getting ready to do it when Ruby koala saunters in like she owns the place. Her long brown wig is matted, and her t-shirt hangs off her shoulder. It’s obvious she’s just been mated and doesn’t care who knows it.

“Who’s ready to fuck?” she says, furry arms open wide. The other koalas roll their eyes and sigh dramatically. “What? We all know that’s why we’re here.”

Pamela koala nods, agreeing wholeheartedly, but she has enough koala class to not actually say it out loud.

“You know what, Ruby?” Mary koala says. “Just for that, you get to be the camera koala this month.”

“WHAT? No fair! I was camera koala last month!”

“Well then,” Rowena koala says in her Scottish-Australian accent. “I suppose you shouldn’t be so crass.”

“Besides,” Josie koala adds, “you _just_ got mated. I can totally smell it on you, and I’m not about to suck any koala jizz out of your cunt.”

“Son of a bitch.” Ruby koala pouts. “Fine. Gimme the damn camera.” Mary koala hands her the camera and she slides it on with her finger.

 _(AUTHOR ASIDE: Did you know that koalas have fingerprints?_ [ _They totally do_ ](http://www.livescience.com/14007-koalas-human-fingerprints.html) _. So if you ever want to commit a crime, bring a koala.)_

All the koalas - except for Pamela koala, DTF, remember? - abandon whatever agendas they had and start stripping. Except for Josie koala and Rowena koala. All they have to do is hike up their skirts. Rowena koala can pull her stretchy material down so they can get to her koala tits. Josie has never liked them played with, so her dress stays in place.

Mary koala and Rowena koala koala kiss, which is basically the same as an Eskimo kiss but cuter, and nuzzle each other on their branch. Rowena koala nuzzles her way lower and to Mary koala’s vagina and gives it a little nip. Mary koala growls appreciatively.

Jo koala and Pamela koala rub up against each other and Jo koala dips her paws down to Pamela koala’s tramp stamp and runs a koala finger along the exposed skin, scratching it with her claw a bit.

Josie koala touches herself since no one else is.

Ruby koala needs both paws to hold the camera, so she straddles the branch and humps it.

Rowena koala slips a finger into Mary koala’s koala cunt and suckles her clit. ( _AUTHOR ASIDE: Do koala’s have clits? I couldn’t find any info on that. I’m gonna be visited by the Google police soon_.) Mary koala pinches her teats roughly and she calls out to Josie who crawls over to them and straddles Mary koala’s snout, riding her muzzle in earnest.

Pamela koala and Jo koala scissor each other as they lean back and steady themselves on their own branch. They grunt and grind, getting each other off quickly, their little koala pants actually kind of adorable.

“Daisy chain!” Ruby koala shouts, rubbing furiously against her branch, getting herself off while the other koalas get into position.

Mary koala and Rowena koala  and Josie koala continue on their own three-way as Pamela koala and Jo koala crawl over to their branch. The trio are too distracted to notice the duo gently maneuver them to encircle the trunk of the tree so they can each each other out full circle instead of a line. ( _AUTHOR ASIDE: Yes, I said a daisy line earlier, but tfb. I like both visuals. Go with it._ )

Each koala snakes around the trunk on their collective koala side, all five of them with a koala nose in a koala cunt. Ruby koala puts the camera in one paw and crawls over to the girls to film each of them, doing her best to keep the camera steady with only one paw.

It’s a mass of koala fur in a nice fuzzy ring of slurps and grunts and Ruby koala crawls around them, making sure to film them from every angle. It’s gonna get a few thousand hits on xHamster.com/koala (they need to make money somehow, amirite?).

And that’s where the first mistake happens. Ruby koala is so concerned with getting the shot - and rubbing another one out - that she loses her pawing and the next thing she knows, she’s falling from the tree. She hits the ground with a loud squeak and the wind gets knocked out of her.

Jo koala lifts her face out of Josie koala’s koala pussy to see what the noise was and then she’s losing her balance and falling from the tree as well. She lands on top of Ruby koala with an “oof!” but quickly recovers and starts kissing her. You see, Jo koala hadn’t quite finished yet and she needs to otherwise she’s gonna burst, so she crawls up Ruby koala’s body and sits on her face, grinding into Ruby koala’s snout.

Jo koala notices the camera on the ground next to them, so she leans forwards to grab it. Once in her paws, she turns it onto her koala cunt and films Ruby koala eating her out in close up. As Jo koala’s orgasm hits, she arches her furry body - and the camera - and films what’s happening in the tree above them.

The four koalas in the tree writhe precariously, but none actually fall. As their own orgasms hit, each relaxes a bit, and after a moment, they crawl down the tree to snuggle the two on the ground.

This month’s meeting finished, the koalas snuggle in a heap.

Ruby koala will upload her magic later. Right now, she needs to sleep. As do the rest of the koalas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It's [SPNColdestHits](http://www.spncoldesthits.tumblr.com.com) time again. 
> 
> Here's the [link](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/146648925185/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18-of-july-the) to this month's debauchery as well as the AO3 [Tag of the Day](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/146271443896/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-i-was-with-you-until) post. 
> 
> My tag was this:  and "I was with you until the koala part."
> 
> Oh. And My [Tumblr](http://trekchik.tumblr.com). I'm nice.


End file.
